


Betrayal in Three Parts

by jenasaykwa



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-20
Updated: 2000-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasaykwa/pseuds/jenasaykwa
Summary: Vecchio is in dire straits.





	Betrayal in Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Betrayal in Three Parts  
This was originally written as three separate snippets in response to  
the "Hey Ray, you suck!" challenge on Bindlestitch. I've never  
written Vecchio before, so I apologize if the voice doesn't ring true.  
However, he is under duress, so that could explain it.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, it's kind of like borrowing a friend's dolls. You  
get  
to play with them for a while, but then you have to give them  
back.  
  
Note: Very, very dark...in a fun kind of way. Enjoy!  
  
 ****

  
Betrayal in Three Parts  
By  
JenAsayKwa  


-Wherever-

He hates me.

He told me that soon after I found myself here. Wherever here is.

My assignment was over. I was finally on my way back to Chicago. Somewhere  
along the way, I passed out. I must have been drugged. When I woke up,  
I was here. Wherever here is.

He has me tied to a bed. Spread-eagle, I think they call it. He took  
my clothes. I spent $700 on that suit. He burned it in front of me, laughing  
the whole time.

He said he didn't want me coming back and taking his partner away from  
him. Says he knows we were lovers. Don't know how he found that out.  
Doesn't matter. He knows now.

I don't know how long I've been here. Long enough to feel like I'm dying  
of thirst. Long enough to have wet myself. Not long enough to have soiled  
myself. Yet.

Every so often he comes in here and hits me with his belt. I'm a bloody  
mess. Ha! Sounds kind of British. Bloody.

I almost don't mind the pain so much. I've been through a lot since I've  
been away. The thing is, I don't think I'm leaving this room alive. He's  
gone too far over the edge to let me leave.

Imagine. I spent over a year undercover with the mob. I survived. And  
now�I'm going to die in some dingy old room because of the jealousy  
of my ex-lover's lover.

The last time he came in here, he held a knife to my throat. I fought  
him. As much as could, tied like I am. I don't have much time anyway,  
so what does it matter? I ripped his clothes a bit. Little justice for  
my suit.

When he comes back next time, I don't think he'll let me fight. As I  
fondle the piece of red serge in my hand, I think about Ray, my love.  
Wherever he is.

 

-Pretty-

When he comes back next time, I don't think he'll let me fight. As I  
fondle the piece of red serge in my hand, I think about Ray, my love.  
Wherever he is.

I think about when we first met. Only a few months before I went undercover.  
Not nearly enough time. We met in a bar of all places. Imagine, two closeted  
gay cops having the balls to approach each other in a bar.

I couldn't help it though, he was so pretty. Of all the words I can use  
to describe him, I like that one best. Pretty. I called him that, that  
night we met. He tried to look irritated, but I could tell he liked it.

When I told him again, the next morning, he smiled and looked at me through  
his half-closed eyes. I fell in love with him right then.

I never told Benny. He didn't know I swung that way. I didn't know he  
did either. I guess there's a lot of things I didn't know about Benny.

Or maybe I knew, but I didn't want to believe. Like when he told me he  
was going to go with that Bitch. I told him I knew that, but I didn't  
really believe it.

It was nothing but dumb luck that they picked Ray to be my cover. The  
only good thing about leaving was that I was able to tell him goodbye.  
He already knew, so it was safe.

I couldn't even tell Benny goodbye. If he'd been in town I could have  
chanced it. But not over the phone. I wanted to tell him to take care  
of my Ray for me. Looks like he figured that one out on his own.

I think I hear him coming. I could be hearing things though. I'm so tired.  
I just hope it's quick.

The door opens. It's him! "Ray!" I'm so dry I can barely hear  
my own voice, but he hears me. I never once dreamed he'd find me. My  
pretty Ray.

"Ray," he says, like an echo. I can't read his face. There's  
something there I've never seen before. I try to figure it out, but then  
I see Benny behind him.

I open my mouth to warn him, but no sound comes out this time. He must  
see the look in my eyes because he turns. Benny doesn't stop, he keeps  
coming at me with the knife.

Ray holds out his right hand to him. "No Frase. Give me the knife."  
Benny looks at him, and hands him the knife without a word.

Ray turns back to me and smiles. He lifts his left hand and places it  
over my eyes. "Sorry, Ray. But this ain't gonna be pretty."  
I inhale sharply as the cold steel touches my throat.

 

-Home-

Ray turns back to me and smiles. He lifts his left hand and places it  
over my eyes. "Sorry, Ray. But this ain't gonna be pretty."  
I inhale sharply as the cold steel touches my throat.

He holds it there for an instant. Then it's gone, and so is the hand  
over my eyes. I open them just in time to see him thrust the knife between  
Benny's ribs.

He stands over the body for just a moment before reaching down to pull  
the knife out. He leans over me and shows me that winning smile again.  
"Come on, lover. Let's go home."

He cuts the bindings off my wrists and ankles. I start to bleed again  
as the ropes pull away from my scabbed skin. I don't care. I just want  
out of here.

I'm too weak to move much. Ray takes off his coat and covers me with  
it. He picks me up and carries me out of the room. I didn't know he was  
so strong. Even in this condition I still must be pretty heavy.

We go up stairs and more stairs. When we hit daylight I look around to  
see where I've been. Hell, I was just in a sub-basement of some old abandoned  
house in the middle of town. I could have been hundreds of miles away  
for all I knew.

Ray lays me down in the backseat of his car, then gets in and starts  
driving. After a couple of minutes, I realize we're heading toward his  
place. I should probably go to the hospital, but I'm in no position to  
argue. I'm sure Ray will take care of me.

It takes some huffing and puffing, but Ray finally gets me up all the  
stairs and into his apartment. He lays me on the couch. "Hang on  
just a bit more, buddy. We're safe. We're home."

I try to smile at him, but he's gone. I try to call out, but before I  
open my mouth he's back. He holds a glass of water to my lips. I try  
to take a sip. I start to choke and get water all down my front. Ray  
waits until I stop coughing and lets me try again. I get just a sip down  
before he takes it away. I know I'll get sick if I drink too fast, but  
damn that water tastes good.

I close my eyes and lie back. I can hear Ray moving around the apartment.  
He's moving so fast. I'm so tired I can't imagine ever moving that fast  
again.

Ray picks me up again at takes me into the bedroom. He lays me down on  
some towels he has spread over the bed. He lifts my head to give me another  
sip of water.

I feel something wet on my chest. Ray's washing me with a cloth and a  
basin of warm water. I look down at myself, then look away quickly. I  
forgot about all the blood. Ray's being so gentle, but it still hurts.  
He has to change the water several times before he's finished.

He dries me off and rolls me over to get the towels out from under me.  
He lets me have another sip of water. He undresses, gets under the covers,  
and pulls me close. I feel so safe in his arms.

I finally have enough moisture in my mouth and throat to speak. "Love  
you," I rasp out.

"I love you, Ray," he says, then presses his lips to my throat.  
The same spot where he held the knife earlier.

All this, I see in the blink of an eye, before I feel the knife slide  
home.  



End file.
